


Сотворение

by Rishima_Kapur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rishima_Kapur/pseuds/Rishima_Kapur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU времен позднего палеолита. Где-то на территории Европы неандерталец встречает кроманьонца. Вместе они воссоздают мир.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сотворение

**Author's Note:**

Это случилось в первую охоту после достижения Артуром совершеннолетия.

Подбитый мамонт ранил его и столкнул в реку. Он слышал крики людей из своего рода, а затем его унесло течением, и он утратил ощущение себя.

Прсонулся он на заходе солнца, обездвиженный, с пылающей болью в ноге. Попытался освободиться, но безуспешно. К тому времени как небо над его головой покрылось крупинками звезд, Артур уже знал, что умрет.

Он провел самую долгую ночь в своей жизни в ожидании пожирателей плоти. Он слышал их во тьме, но они не осмеливались приблизиться. Наверное, он не был достаточно слаб для них.

Когда горизонт вновь начал светлеть, боль ушла. Об этом позаботился холод. Скоро он позаботится и обо всем остальном. Артур закрыл глаза, и снова открыл их лишь когда услышал шорох. И если бы у него хватило сил, он закричал бы увидев то, что предстало перед ним.

Он мог лишь безмолвно взирать на существо, присевшее рядом, ужасное, будто из ночных кошмаров. Это был не волк, не гиена и не другой пожиратель плоти, вопреки ожиданиям Артура. Нет, у существа были руки, почти безволосое тело и лицо, как у недоношенного детеныша. Волосы его были так же темны, как у падальщиков.

Он был из Иных - носителей болезней и проклятий. Артур слышал о них, но никогда не видел раньше.

Он смотрел на него и пытался вспомнить хоть один из защитных заговоров, но тело дрожало, зубы стучали, а слова не желали срываться с языка. Ему не хватало сил даже на то, чтобы дотянуться до медвежьего когтя, висящего на шее, и стиснуть его в ладони.

Иной потянулся к нему. Тени страшно смешивались с росчерком черной краски поверх его век. Артур закричал, и сознание покинуло его.

Когда он вновь проснулся, холод исчез. На его место пришел огонь. Иной ухаживал за ним, бормоча под нос слова на своем странном языке. Артур умирал много дней и ночей, а затем вдруг пошел на поправку.

Иной не съел его и даже, насколько Артур мог судить, не проклял. Поэтому он перестал бояться.

Как только Артур привык к нему - потому что это был он, с мужскими частями тела, а не женскими - все, что казалось странным, стало вдруг казаться нормальным. Не удивительно, ведь вокруг не было никого, с кем можно было бы его сравнить. Похоже, он был одного с Артуром возраста, а глаза его были, как у Людей: цвета неба.

Однажды, когда они сидели неподалеку от своего укрытия, маленькая хищная птица пролетела мимо. Иной в радостном возбуждении указал на нее рукой. То был сокол-мерлин. Иной ткнул пальцем себе в грудь, и Артур понял: так его звали.

Они обменялись взглядами. Артур повторил слово на своем языке, а Мерлин - на его родном наречии. Он улыбался так, будто всегда думал, что Артур на самом деле не умеет говорить. Артур улыбнулся в ответ. Его губы раздвигались все шире и шире, а затем он начал смеяться. Мерлин присоединился к нему, и они хохотали, пока у Артура не разболелся живот.

Ему казалось, что пришла весна: все вокруг словно пробуждалось ото сна, а лед стал тоньше и пошел трещинами.

Когда они, наконец, успокоились, Артур знал, что ему нужно делать. Мерлин назвал ему свое имя, значит Артур должен был ответить ему тем же. Они разделили очаг и трапезу. Если они обменяются именами, то породнятся. Эта мысль испугала его: породниться с Иным, надо же. Никто о таком не слыхал.

Мерлин смотрел на него, глаза на его странном лице казались необычайно яркими. Он ждал. Артур не мог его разочаровать. Он нахмурился, пытаясь понять, как вернуть Мерлину долг. С помощью когтя, что висел у него на шее, Артур изобразил медведя, затем дотронулся до пупка - единственного следа, который оставила на его теле женщина, породившая его. Он принялся укачивать на руках невидимого младенца.

Сын Матери из Медвежьего народа. Артур.

Пришлось долго жестикулировать, прежде чем Мерлин понял его, акогда он все же понял, повторил это на своем родном языке. Может, он и выглядел странно, но его слова были прекрасны: они слетали с его губ, словно вода в стремительном потоке. Артур смотрел на его рот, пока Мерлин не засмеялся снова.

Как только они заговорили друг с другом, то уже не могли остановиться. Они рассказывали о себе. Род Мерлина был мертв, убит другими Иными. Артур не понимал, как такое может быть. Но Мерлин тоже не понимал многого из того, что рассказывал Артур.

Они не обменивались словами, но общались с помощью выражений лиц. А еще движением рук, глаз... и других частей тела.

Иногда, когда Мерлин растирал его поврежденную ногу жиром и травами, тело Артура очень настойчиво заявляло о себе. Его кровь вскипала и устремлялась в одно место, и тогда Артуру приходилось ковылять прочь от стоянки, чтобы побыть одному. Он ложился в траву и терся о нее, притворяясь, будто это рука Мерлина приносит ему облегчение.

Они отличались, но прекрасно дополняли друг друга. Артур был физически сильнее, его чувства - острее. А Мерлин знал, как создавать вещи. Он показал Артуру, что ямки в земле можно использовать для изготовления ловушек. Так они убили великого оленя. Вдвоем.

Опьяненные победой, они упали на траву, чтобы перевести дыхание. Когда Мерлин смахнул муху с лица Артура, тот взял его за руку и подтянул к себе. Сначала они терлись носами, затем губами, а после того - языками. Лицо Мерлина, выскобленное кремневым лезвием, было шершавым и колючим на ощупь по сравнению с мягкой неровной бородой Артура.

Артур перекатился на спину, а Мерлин потянулся за ним, лег сверху. Солнце над его головой слепило глаза. Его тело было теплым и тяжелым, а губы очень настойчивыми. Артур коснулся рукой темных волос на его затылке, мягких на ощупь, словно мех куницы. На висках волосы были коротко стрижены и приятно кололи пальцы. Мерлин взял лицо Артура в свои руки, и тот вдохнул запах крови с его пальцев, чувствуя, какой вязкой была жизнь, покинувшая тело оленя. Затем пальцы Мерлина переместились ниже, по груди Артура и его животу, пока не нашли место, где их плоть была тверда, как камень. И очень скоро их смешанное семя брызнуло на живот Артуру и потекло по бокам вниз, прямо в траву.

В ту ночь они заснули, переплетясь руками и ногами, утомленные теми новыми способами общения, которые открылись сегодня их телам.

Время теплых лун подходило к концу, но нога Артура не зажила достаточно хорошо, чтобы можно было в одиночку отправиться на поиски своего рода. Дни становились все холоднее, поэтому они сделали себе одежду и начали собирать запасы пищи. Мерлин отвел их в высокие горы, где он знал одну заброшенную пещеру.

Пол был усеян костями, едва заметными в непроглядной тьме. Мерлин указал на Артура, затем согнул пальцы наподобие когтей и приподнял губу в оскале. Он обвел жестом всю пещеру и довольно улыбнулся. Он произнес фразу на своем языке, но Артур и так его понял. Здесь раньше жил медведь, а потому Артур должен был чувствовать себя как дома. Он широко улыбнулся и указал на кости, подражая голосам разных животных, а затем взмахнул рукой, словно стирал след с мокрого песка. Он подал Мерлину знак: указал на небо точно так же, как тот сделал когда-то, открыв свое имя. Столько разных зверей, но среди них не было сокола. Затем он притянул к себе Мерлина и взъерошил его волосы, что должно было означать: отныне он может чувствовать себя как дома только там, где есть Мерлин.

Одно за другим - и вот они уже приносят свое семя в жертву духам пещеры, прежде чем сделать традиционное подношение красного железняка.

Во время последующих холодных лун они научились ссориться на своем вымышленном языке, а затем мириться. Если Артур сдавался первым, он подбирался ближе. Он терся носом о нос Мерлина, и тогда тот прощал его. Если же первым на примирение шел Мерлин, то он просто улыбался. Он улыбался и улыбался, пока Артуру не приходилось улыбнуться в ответ.

 

После этого они всегда лежали на полу обнаженные, укрывшись шкурами животных, и, позабыв о своем гневе, приятно проводили время, лаская друг друга руками и губами.

Но снег растаял, и воздух вновь наполнился птичьими голосами. Нога Артура зажила, насколько это было возможно, и они покинули пещеру, чтобы найти новое чистое место и разбить там стоянку.

Однажды они охотились, и Артур заметил, что Мерлин смотрит вниз на равнину. Артур проследил за его взглядом. Его зрение было лучше, чем у Мерлина, и он смог разглядеть стаю. Он смотрел на них в ужасе, пока не понял, что это были Люди. Его собственный род и другой, с которым они иногда охотились вместе.

Губы Мерлина, всегда готовые разойтись в улыбке, были неподвижны, пока Артур объяснял ему. Они всегда знали, что именно так все и закончится. Но, казалось, никто из них на самом деле не хотел расставаться. Артур отдал Мерлину медвежий коготь, что всегда носил на шее. Когда-то он получил его от матери. В то время она вынашивала своего последнего ребенка, что потом отказался покинуть ее тело и погиб вместе с ней. Мерлин принял подарок. Его глаза влажно блестели. Артур хотел бы его утешить, но знал, что Мерлин отвергнет ласку. Были другие Иные, и Мерлин теперь мог к ним присоединиться.

Артур ушел. Боль в груди была сильнее, чем в ноге.

Он шел целых два дня и нашел свой людей из своего рода мертвыми. В ужасе он смотрел на разбросанные тела. Их убили, когда они пытались спастись. На них охотились.

Он опустился в траву и не мог даже плакать. Артур не знал, сколько он так просидел, но внезапно тишину разрезал чей-то плач: кто-то был жив. Он пошел на звук и нашел странную женщину, лежащую лицом вниз в высокой траве: Иную, такую же, как Мерлин. Он не мог понять, откуда она там взялась. Но не ее плач услышал Артур. Это был плач ребенка, погребенного под ее телом.

Артур схватил грязное маленькое создание, отнес к ближайшему водоему, вымыл его и увидел, что это девочка. Но, в отличие от ее матери, она была Иной лишь наполовину. Мужчина, что подарил женщине свое семя, был из Людей.

Артур чуть не уронил ребенка в воду, не понимая, как вообще такое существо могло выжить. Он бы и уронил, но девочка вцепилась в волосы на его груди своими маленькими кулачками, держась так же крепко, как она все это время держалась за жизнь, и Артур просто не смог ее отпустить. Он укачал ее и зарылся носом в ее темные волосы. Она потянулась губами к его соску, и Артур понял, что обязан что-то сделать. Он знал, где найти нужные ему травы, но не был уверен, что они подействуют на мужчину.

Напрасно он сомневался.

Когда Мерлин нашел их, он все еще кормил ребенка.

Малышка насытилась и уснула на руках у Мерлина, а Артур жестами объяснил, что он видел и через что ему довелось пройти. Мерлин подумал, что род Артура был истреблен Иными. Иная женщина разделила их участь, была ли она с ними по принуждению или по доброй воле.

Боясь оставаться на этом недобром месте, они ушли. И шли всю ночь, неся ребенка по очереди.

Мерлин и Артур поднялись выше в горы и разбили там лагерь, опасаясь, что Иные или Люди, жаждущие мести, все еще бродят где-то поблизости.

В их первую ночь на новом месте, когда малышка уснула, Мерлин окунул пальцы в жир. Сердце Артура забилось в ритме сигнальных барабанов. Он ожидал, что Мерлин смажет жиром свои бедра и позволит Артуру потереться о них. Но вместо этого Мерлин завел руку за спину. Он грубо поцеловал Артура, прокусив его губу до крови, а затем потянул на себя и помог проникнуть в свое тело. Он обхватил его ногами за талию, и Артур двигался в нем, пока они оба не обессилели.

Когда они закончили, грудь Артура была мокрой от пота. Мерлин потерся о нее лицом, а затем принялся нежно ласкать губами его набухшие соски, чувствуя, как из него вытекает семя Артура. Малышка все это время спала в маленьком уютном гнезде на расстоянии вытянутой руки от них.

Утром она вновь проснулась, проголодавшись, и Мерлин первый подошел к ней. Он укачивал ее на руках и дал поиграть со своими бусами, пока Артур не открыл глаза.

— Эйсуза, — сказал Мерлин, когда тот поднес ребенка к своей груди.

Артур нахмурился, а Мерлин указал на солнце, затем погладил пальцами голову малышки, провел по ее темным волосам, позолоченным лучами восходящего солнца. Артур понял. Так ее теперь звали: Свет Солнца. Подходящее имя.

Вместе Артур и Мерлин создали Акт, Порождающий Жизнь. Их кровь стала ее плотью, их семя стало ее костями, как если бы она родилась внутри одного из них. 

Втроем они основали свой собственный род. Единственный род в новом неизведанном мире.

**Author's Note:**

> переведено на Артур/Мерлин ОТП-фест «Две стороны одной медали»


End file.
